


a happy imagination (playing with ghosts)

by shiey3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Pandora's Vault Prison, Self-Harm, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur, the wilbur one not ghostbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3
Summary: it's been eight days. sam still hasn't showed up and the security problem isn't fixed at all.instead of sam, tommy finds a new friend to bother, while trapped in a obsydian box.-and that friend wasn't dream at all.ortommy's hopes die. a certain ghost shows up every other night, keeping tommy alive.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	a happy imagination (playing with ghosts)

it was just supposed to be a visit. a _closure,_ to end it all. guess the gods had the other plans for the blonde, when suddenly an explosion of tnt could be heard outside the obsydian box.

one week. just _one_ week. he's gonna make it. he'd been through worse before, _right?_

_that's what he told himself._

it was just a security issue. nothing bad, he'll be gone soon out of this goddamn prison, and will put an entire end to all of this. he's gonna go back to his new hotel with sam nook, completely forgetting dream and his past.

_it was the eight day._

there was no response.

nothing from sam, nothing from phil, nothing from any person that'd he pleaded to for help.

it's not like they'll actually respond and magically appear. he'll plead for days straight with no end, and still is going to be locked in the same four obsydian walls surrounding him, with the same man that caused him so much trauma and stress in his life that he'll never forget about.

.  
.  
.

thump. _thump._

"can you stop?" a clearly annoyed voice said, a little bit deeper from tommy's.

_thump._

"no." the boy responded, still hiting his fist against the dark-purplish, obsydian wall.

he could hear an annoyed groan and suddenly his back met with a cold stone.

" _listen,_ it's not only you who has to deal with this shit on a daily basis. you think that i wanted for us to be trapped here together for so long?" dream said, holding tommy close to the wall.

the blonde scoffed. " _fuck off._ "

suddenly, he felt a sharp pain going through his stomach, as he was punched and knocked onto the ground.

"pathetic, fucking child. you're lucky that i'm tired, or you would have a second round of the fucking exile." dream spat, sitting down on his bed.

he sighed. "listen, tommy."

"i know it's hard. and i know you suffer." he continued. "but, really. i care about you, _toms."_ he said lightheartedly, tommy flinching at the sudden nickname.

"and it's hard for me to look at you like that, but get over it tommy." he said, a kind and empathetic smile on his face. "i'm sure that some people on this server we're in a worst position then you." he added.

" _besides,"_ he lay down. "you got me, and that's what matters. if they would care they would rescue you the second you got trapped in here.

the boy stared blankly at the wall. ~~_its true they dont care hes righthes right he s right hes_ _ri_ _gh-_~~

"now, shut the fuck up and let me sleep. i'm tired, stop being dramatic, tommy." dream said, as he turned on the other side, facing the wall and slowly drifting to sleep.

tommy didn't look away from the wall. he _thought._

_he manipulates me. ~~but what if hes right~~_

_he's wrong. they care about me. ~~its been eight days~~_

_i'm gonna wake up in the morning and sam will let me out. ~~he stopped caring the moment you got trapped in here~~_

and as his thoughts fought with eachother, he leaned his back on the cold wall, peacefully drifting to sleep as well.

all he could hear was the sound of lava bubbling and a weird feast. _probably the wind._

.  
.  
.

he suddenly opened his eyes.

_what the fuck._

he looked around, noticing that everything was the same as before.

he could swear he just heard something. _no-_ a someone!

after seconds of waiting for a sign of an alive soul besides him and dream, he sighed, shutting his eyes close.

_he's just hearing things. no one is-_

shuffling. _shuffling._

he opened his eyes again, this time annoyed. he cursed in a whisper, carefully to not wake the other up.

he looked up, and-

 _"w- wilbur?"_ he glazed at a familiar silhouette in the dark, _now_ standing right in front of the boy.

he was confused, he was scared, he was excited, _he was-_

"hello, tommy." the 'mysterious' silhouette spoke, leaving the darkness and now revealing the more visible part of themselves.

there he was, the well-known fighter, president and an insane villain who once blew up the country he used to live in and die for.

_wilbur._

the charming, tall brunette, always creative and full of ideas. responsible, rational and most importantly brave.

compared to his brother, _tommy was nothing._

the boy was brave, and sometimes even smart with his decisions! still, compared to wilbur he was just a piece of _garbage_ , that you can easily throw away.

tommy rubbed his eyes and looked up again, still seeing the silhouette of his dead brother in front of him.

_is he going fucking crazy? has being in an obsydian box for eight days straight made him hallucinate?_

shrugging it off carelessly, he was finally seeing his older brother. the reason that dream's not dead yet.

"b- but.. _how?_ " tommy asked, frowning his brows a little. "i thought- i thought that you disappeared after the discs final, _i_ _thought-!"_

wilbur silenced him, making a _shush_ noise, and poiting towards sleeping dream.

 _oh, right._ he still was in the prison.

the two brothers shared a quiet laugh, tommy standing up and rushing to hug the other,- before he tripped against the wall, completely making it through wilbur's phantom body.

he made a loud thump and dream groaned a little, mumbling some words under his breath. tommy stood still for a little, sighing in relief as the other stopped mumbling and fell back asleep.

he searched for wilbur, who's now wasn't visible anymore, but he could still hear his voice.

 _"let's be quiet, 'ya don't wanna wake the fucker up, yea?"_ tommy nodded at the voice in his head, still dazed by the fact he was speaking to his brother.

"b- but.. how? how are you speaking to me right now?" the blonde whispered, leaning against the wall and sliding on his back to the ground.

 _"i have my ways, toms."_ the voice chuckled, making tommy smile a little.

_god, how long hadn't he heard that voice._

_"how are you, tommy?"_ he asked, _"did you miss me that much?"_

tommy just stared at the ground, letting out a quiet "yeah."

wilbur smiled. _"i missed you too."_

they sat in silence.

 _"wanna hear me play my new song? i had time to write some in the afterlife."_ tommy hesitated, but nodded afterwards.

"but.. won't dream hear you? he's gonna be pissed if you wake him up." the blonde said quietly.

will giggled. _"don't worry, i'll make sure to keep him asleep when i'm singing."_ he said, a strum of guitar strings ringed through tommy's head, as the older started playing.

after a couple of minutes, tommy drifted away to sleep. _maybe this is not going to be as bad as he thought._


End file.
